Video Games
by Lilly Lone
Summary: Padmé is visited by her boyfriend Anakin, she thinks they're gonna have a great time, but he seems to be too focused on his video games, so she'll try any means necessary to gain back his attention… Inspired by Lana Del Rey's song, Video Games. Modern AU. One shot.


Summary: Padmé is visited by her boyfriend Anakin, she thinks they're gonna have a great time, but he seems to be too focused on his video games, so she'll try any means necessary to gain back his attention…

Inspired by Lana Del Rey's song, Video Games (and an interview in which she spoke of the boyfriend that inspired that song). Modern AU. One shot.

*** I don't own anything***

* * *

 _ **Video Games**_

 _ **It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_

 _ **Everything I do… I tell you all the time.**_

 _ **Heaven is a place on earth with you**_

 _ **Tell me all the things you want to do**_

 _ **I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?**_

 _ **It's better than I ever even knew**_

 _ **They say that the world was built for two**_

 _ **Only worth living if somebody is loving you… And baby now you do.**_

* * *

Padmé regarded her reflection on the mirror for one last time.

She was nervous—almost shaking. Her parents were away and her boyfriend was coming over to see her.

Her hands trembled as she reached over for a bottle of perfume and filled the air with its sweet sent. _I'm ready_ , she told herself. _Am… am I?_

She couldn't answer her own question, as the sound of the doorbell caught her attention. She took a few long breaths to calm her nerves, and at last started walking. She descended the stairway, biting her lower lip in anticipation, her heart beating faster and louder, till she could hear a buzz in her ears.

"Hi, babe," her boyfriend said with a faint smile, placing a quick kiss on her lips. He entered the house and closed the door behind them. "How was your day?" Anakin asked as they walked to the living room.

"It was fine," she answered, looking at the floor only as her inner thoughts made her cheeks turn crimson.

"Cool," he said.

They were now sitting on the couch, Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé, as she nestled her head on his wide chest, breathing in his scent, wondering if he was doing the same—she was wearing a perfume he gave her on her birthday. He didn't seem to notice.

"Do you miss your parents?" Anakin asked as he searched for a movie or series.

"Not yet," she said with a mischievous grin, one he would've noticed if he only turned to look at her instead of the TV.

"Hmm," he frowned, not understanding the meaning behind her words. "Why? Did you fight before they left?"

"No, Ani. It's just… Forget it." she sighed while he thought she just yawned.

Anakin never stopped touching her, yet his eyes only looked ahead at the screen.

"You know," Padmé later said, hoping to create some sort of mood. "I don't want to watch TV."

"Uh?"

"I want to… do something else," she said, nervousness rising within her and almost showing in her quiet voice.

"Like what?" Anakin asked, innocently.

"I don't know… What do you feel like doing?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and pressing herself closer to him.

Anakin hesitated for a few moments, he finally turned to face her, and then smiled. Padmé smiled back at him, a shy, sweet countenance invading her pretty face; her eyes wandered from his beautiful blue eyes and towards his full, inviting lips.

She reached over to kiss him but found only a large pillow before her; Anakin had stood up suddenly and opened a few drawers at the other side of the room.

"Hey babe, why don't you call for a pizza while I find a game?" he said happily as he searched like an excited boy, sitting on his knees, seemingly oblivious of what his girlfriend had expected from him.

 _What the hell!_ Padmé was starting to feel not just disappointed but also insulted. "Don't you want me to get you a beer, as well?!" she snarled ironically.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he said, smiling as he seemed to finally have found a game of his liking.

 _This is going terrible!_ Padmé thought sadly as she fixed him a drink. _Why hasn't he tried anything?_

It was extremely out of character.

Anakin usually struggled with all his might to keep his hands off of Padmé. She usually had to scold him for being inappropriate in public places. He always showed his passion and longing to be with her, and she was the one who kept him waiting…. _Oh. Perhaps, that was it?_ He was so sweet and understanding before, never pressuring her to do things like other boys. And of course he wouldn't think of taking advantage of her parents' absence to ambush her... But she wanted him to!

The last hour or so was starting to make more sense in Padmé's mind, and she loved him all the more for it.

He'd never force her into anything; he was patient and sweet, but she had to make him see: She was ready. She just had to be less subtle. She had made up her mind and she would go for it.

Fighting the large smile that was plastered across her face, Padmé walked back into the living room with Anakin's drink on her hand.

"Here you go, babe," she said, handing him his drink.

"Thanks, Padmé. Do you want to play with me?"

 _In more ways that you could imagine…_ "No," she said simply. "Actually, I want—"

"Die, stupid battle droid, die!" Anakin cried angrily, interrupting her advancements once again.

"Anakin, I'm trying to—"

"No, no, no!" he yelled with clenched teeth. "Noooo!"

"What?" she asked, her hopes again crashing down.

"Stupid game! I hate this game!"

"Then stop playing it!" she snapped.

"I can't! Goddamn it, I have to kill more battle droids!"

 _Don't give up, Padmé._ She thought, her desire at watching his passionate face only growing.

His anger gave his handsome face a strange enticing quality, one that was driving her crazy. His boyish attitude amused her to some extend—although it frustrated her more than anything. She would not give up.

"Ani…" she muttered, trying to find her way back into his chest, which seemed impossible as he didn't stop moving around, shouting things in anger, looking like he wanted to enter the screen and kill the droids himself. Padmé was yet unfazed.

 _What should I do?_ She wondered. She desperately needed his attention, but she didn't know how to gain it. After all, most of the time when they were together he focused only on her. This had never happened and therefor her confusion only grew. _I need to be more direct._ She decided. _No more 'sweet girlfriend'… I heard that he used to like bad girls…_

Her eyes filled with desire as she stared at his deep blue eyes.

She slowly stood up; gave a few steps, circling the couch, she walked seemingly clumsily, till she unplugged the console.

"Noooo!" Anakin screamed, throwing away the controller and instantly getting up. "Padmé, what did you do?!"

"Ooops," she innocently said, biting her nails with a fake apologetic look, barely hiding the amused grin that reached her face.

* * *

Anakin ran to plug the console again, but he was stopped by a small foot on the cable.

His girlfriend's small feet were graced by comfy laced-black shoes. Her long legs were bared and smoothly tanned. Anakin stared from the tiny shoe, all the way up to the inside of her skirt. He gulped, and guiltily—almost but not immediately—looked down again. His face got all flushed and he started to sweat. Nevertheless, he seemed to want to control his emotions, as well as the whole situation; so he cleared his throat, and awkwardly attempted to reach the console's cable. She didn't allow him.

"Padmé…" he breathed nervously. "W-what are you doing?"

"Leave that game alone," she said in a stern voice, almost commanding. "You can play with me," she said, her voice gaining a new quality never showed in her before.

Anakin could hardly believe those words had left his girlfriend's mouth. His mind was starting to catch up, or so he hoped… But no. _Don't do anything stupid._ He told himself. _You're hearing what you want to hear… Don't pressure her like other boys or you'll lose her!_

He shook his head in confusion. "Y-you can p-play, too, of course," he stammered and tried to reach for the console.

He saw Padmé's face darkened, not with anger or annoyance, but something far more pleasant, yet unrecognizable. She immediately stomped her foot on the device.

"If you want my foot off your stupid games: _make me_." She challenged.

He was on the floor, kneeling, while she stood and for once towered over him.

Anakin stared back at her wide brown eyes, usually sweet and tender, now dark, smoldering, and damn enticing.

 _Calm down,_ Anakin inwardly scolded himself. _Take a deep breath…_

"Ani," she called, impatiently, as she herself took a much needed breath. "Anakin."

He didn't know what came over him, but he was just too confused to know how to act properly. He slowly and shakily reached his hand over the shoe that stood determinately over the console. He gently laid his fingers on her foot, and he looked up again to see her reaction. He wished he could read her mind, as her countenance didn't give away the information he desired. Going upon instinct, though against his better judgment and common sense, he slowly begin going up; his long unsure fingers finding their way to her skin. He begin caressing her leg, finding more pleasure in the small act than he would've expected. His hand became bold as she showed no resistance or hesitation at all, and it continued its crusade till it found itself grazing her inner thigh.

Still kneeling on the floor, Anakin closed his eyes as his arousal found its way. Her skin felt so soft, so pure, so perfect… he wanted nothing more than to touch her forever, and in more places than the one she had just allowed.

Again, his bold spirit got the best of him, and his hand reached over to her more private parts.

The sudden moan Padmé released brought Anakin out of the dream he had found himself in. He opened his eyes wide but didn't dare look up to face her. He didn't remove his fingers but he stopped caressing her.

"Go on," Padmé suddenly said, easing all of Anakin's worries.

Their eyes finally met, and both felt a sudden leap deep within their hearts as they realized both were smiling.

Now Anakin used both of his strong hands to grasp her waistline, standing up and picking her up in the air. His lips found her own within seconds, kissing with longing, and passion, but above all, love and anticipation…

There came the sound of Padme's heavy and rapid-paced breathing, broken only now and then by her soft moans or the crying out of Anakin's name. He pressed her against his own body with almost angry strength, meaning to take both into the couch, but his body was experimenting such sensations all over, his knees turn weak and both fell into the carpeted floor, Anakin below with her small frame victoriously above.

Without thinking, Anakin fondled her thin blouse until removing it and throwing it out to the side; with her lower half covered only by a skimpy short skirt, her naked legs rubbing against his body, he thought there was no way he could love life better and enjoy the current moment—till Padmé stopped kissing him and grinding herself against him to remove her bra, looking confident and assured as she did so even as she giggled. She was takin control, which Anakin loved, and begin undressing him. For some reason, when Anakin imagined that moment before, he had pictured Padmé doing everything very slowly, carefully and sweetly. Which was not happening really. There was an urgency in her movements as she removed Anakin's clothes as if her life depended on it.

She placed a needy, wild, wet kiss whenever a new exposed area of his skin was revealed. When his pants had come down and she reached his underpants, he thought there was no way he'd ever be so lucky… Well. An unexpected surprise that was, but Padmé's lips and tongue on his manhood? More than welcomed.

Anakin moaned loudly, not even caring that they were in the living room; maybe the neighbors could hear—let them go to hell, cause he was going to enjoy that moment. Never during any game at all had he been so vocally… loud. Expressive. Frantic.

Moan. Moan. Moan. He couldn't stop. And he wished and prayed she wouldn't. Padmé was sucking him nice and pretty. Maybe it didn't look pretty but it felt greater than anything in the world. Her wet tongue twisting. Her cherry lips taking it all in… How she knew how to do that Anakin didn't know and he'd never care—the pleasure was driving him crazy, to absolute madness and insanity, to…

"Ahh… oh," he breathed out in relief. "Padmé…"

He looked down, trying to find her face that was buried in between his legs. He discovered her, her hair a mess, her face all flushed, more perfect than ever before.

"How's that for a game?" she asked, a smile of victory on her gorgeous face, her voice seductive like a siren, her dark eyes tempting him to unspeakable things.

As if he were no longer a being capable of reason or speech, now a man of basic instincts focused on only passion and contact, he rose from the floor, taking her in his arms both naked skins feeling intoxicating as they touched, and carried her up the stairs.

He reached her bedroom in no time, looking around at the walls he had been denied for so long, finding her bed and throwing her there, taking her, pressing her hard against the mattress, making her scream in ways that were almost painful—perhaps they were painful at first, but the way she responded, lovingly, almost bursting in pleasure, let him know—it was as good for her as it was to him.

* * *

When Anakin fell beside her on the bed, Padmé smiled so wide her cheeks hurt, her whole body trembled, it ached, it throbbed. _Good Lord…_ That was one way to get his attention and off the video games.

She turned around and found his eyes deeply set on her, filled with intensity, the blue shade piercing into her skin like a blade. He was not done. And she was glad.

"Ani," she said, moving to get on top of him, placing kisses across his neck. "Tell me all the things you want to do."

He smiled wickedly, she returned that with a mischievous grin. Oh the possibilities…

* * *

When Padmé's parents returned on Monday, and asked her how her weekend went, she just looked down, timidly as her face colored the brightest shade of red, and simply said, "Wonderful."

 _Hea-ven-ly._

* * *

 **AN:** This was originally going to be sweeter than… that. I don't know why fluffy, lighthearted stories never come to me very easily. In fact, I find it easier to write tragic or horror stories—so I hope this one was well.

Let me know! Please review!

Happy Valentine's Day to all!

I hope you're spending it with someone you love ;)


End file.
